


Come Back to Bed

by Awkward_Bookworm



Series: Rey and Ben Deserve Better [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Ben Solo Lives, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Married Sex, Not Canon Compliant, POV Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, let's just pretend that Ben Solo lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Bookworm/pseuds/Awkward_Bookworm
Summary: Ben shook his head childishly. “Stay with me, just a little longer,” he pleaded. Rey smiled.“You’re so ridiculous,” she whispered affectionately, brushing her nose and lips against his. A jolt ran down his body and suddenly he wasn’t tired anymore.[Ben doesn't like getting up in the mornings, but Rey knows that he just needs the proper motivation.]
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Rey and Ben Deserve Better [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617067
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	Come Back to Bed

The sleeping quarters were moderately sized, with a desk, drawers for some clothes, and a bed attached to the wall alongside a large window. The window was about the half the length of the bed, and it looked out into space, surveying all the stars and planets around. Nestled warmly in the bed, Ben shifted in his sleep as Rey stirred beside him. 

Rey opened her eyes and yawned as her alarm went off, prompting her to get up and start the day. Ben groaned as she turned off the alarm, and she smiled, moving to sit up. But before she could get far, Ben grabbed her waist and yanked her back into his arms and wrapping them around her possessively. 

“No,” he mumbled. “Come back to bed.”

He heard her huff in frustration, and she struggled against him before giving up and rolling over. Ben opened his eyes and met hers, looking half bemused, half irritated. 

“…not yet,” he protested in response. Rey rolled her eyes and brushed away a lock of his hair absentmindedly. 

“Why do you hate getting up so much, Ben?” she asked in genuine curiosity, shifting more comfortably into his arms. Ben mumbled something incoherently. 

“Sorry, I don’t speak whatever language that was,” she said sarcastically. 

Ben sighed. “I haven’t slept in for years, Rey. I was always… busy.” Rey examined him closely and Ben wondered briefly if he should have been so candid. She probably didn’t like being reminded of who he used to be. But after a moment, she nodded as if she understood. 

“Sure, I get that. But at least let me get up if you’re going to stay in bed. I have things to fix around the ship and we need to take a pit stop and stock up on food and supplies soon…”

Ben shook his head childishly. “Stay with me, just a little longer,” he pleaded. Rey smiled. 

“You’re so ridiculous,” she whispered affectionately, brushing her nose and lips against his. A jolt ran down his body and suddenly he wasn’t tired anymore. 

Ben’s eyes drifted to her lips and before she knew what was happening, he pressed his mouth against hers. She seemed surprised, and he took advantage by pinning her down under him and sucking on her lips. She gasped a little and Ben bit her lower lip insistently. Rey moaned and her lips parted more, letting him slip his tongue into her mouth. 

At the same time, he ran his hands down her sides and played with her all too large shirt, his shirt, actually, which was riding up her back because of their new position. Rey gasped his name into his lips as he caught his breath, and Ben couldn’t get nearly enough of her. He kissed her again, sliding her shirt up to her chest, and running his hands over her smooth skin. She shivered against his touch, and her hands found their way into his hair. She wrapped a leg around one of his legs and returned the kiss eagerly. 

Ben groaned and sat up, disentangling himself to pull off his shirt. Rey’s face turned bright red and she sat up too as he tossed his shirt aside. 

“W-What are you doing?” she asked. Ben raised a brow and pulled her into his lap. He stroked her face, making her tremble. 

“You do this every time,” he teased softly. “Why are you so nervous?” 

Somehow, her face turned an even darker shade of red and she sputtered, “Well, this is my first relationship! I’m just not… used to this yet.” She put emphasis on the word ‘this’ and avoided eye contact. Ben grinned.

“Yeah, but you’d think after all the times we’ve—”

“BEN STOP! You’re embarrassing me…” she squeaked, glaring at him. It might have been more intimidating if her face didn’t resemble the color of a tomato, though. He couldn’t stop his smile from spreading, and Rey scowled. 

He tilted her chin up with a finger and kissed her tenderly. “Sorry,” he mumbled into her lips and earned a small smile. She cupped his face in both her hands and Ben’s mouth was open before she even kissed him. She leaned into him, exploring his mouth, and pushed him onto his back. He moaned as she settled onto his waist and shifted her hips against him experimentally. 

“Aah, R-Rey,” he gasped as she ran a fingertip down his chest and waist. She tucked it under the elastic of his sleeping pants and let it snap against his skin playfully. He bit his tongue and seized her hips to grind her harder against him. She took his hands, pulled them back, and giggled, before jumping off him and backing up with a large grin on her face. Ben bolted up out of the bed and followed her. 

She giggled again, watching him as she retreated. His shirt was so disheveled and long on her that it went halfway down her thighs and he couldn’t even see her shorts underneath. Her hair was similarly mussed, thanks to Ben, and she ran a hand through it in a vain attempt to straighten it out. Rey dashed into the bathroom, and Ben followed her excitedly. They’d never done anything like this before. 

When he entered, she had somehow already thrown off her clothes into a pile and stepped into the shower. She covered her breasts instinctively and Ben smirked. Even after their many tussles in bed together, she was still so sweet and innocent in the most unexpected ways. He didn’t bother removing his own pants, and instead stepped into the shower with her, cornering her. He reached out and she closed her eyes expectantly, but Ben reached behind her and turned on the faucet. 

Warm water cascaded over Rey’s head, drenching her. Her eyes snapped open and her ears burned. Ben chuckled and moved in closer, pushing her out of the water and against the wall, letting the water run through his hair and down his back. Rey’s eyes fixed on his nervously, but there was a new glint there. Perhaps she was becoming more confident? 

She removed her hands from her chest slowly, ears turning redder, and delicately ran a hand over his wet skin, making his stomach flutter. Leaning forward, she wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him close. Then she kissed his neck, pausing periodically to lick the water off him seductively. Ben trembled and forced himself to stay still, wondering what she would do next. But as she pressed a thigh between his legs and rubbed it against his groin, he couldn’t stop himself from moaning embarrassingly. 

“F-Fuck, Rey, you drive me crazy,” he managed through clenched teeth. “Do you know that?” 

She paused, startled, and then he felt her body shake with quiet laughter. Drawing back a little, she stood on her tip toes and pulled his face down so she could kiss him. She pressed her lips against his lightly, but he wasn’t sure he could control himself for much longer. He tried to deepen the kiss, but Rey wasn’t having it. 

“Slow down,” she muttered, although her firm voice was betrayed by the smile that spread across her face. Reaching behind her, Rey pulled out some hair wash and squirted it into her hand. Ben raised an eyebrow. Was she serious?

The answer seemed to be yes, but instead of washing her own hair, she lathered it over his scalp. Ben leaned forward, pressing his hands against the walls on either side of her, so that she could reach. Her hands tangled in his hair and it actually felt oddly comforting. Under other circumstances, he might have even enjoyed it more, but right now all Ben could think about was the throbbing need in his pants, which were becoming more and more soaked by the minute, and clinging to his legs. 

Rey couldn’t meet his eyes anymore and looked down awkwardly. “You’re so intense,” she whispered, her voice tight. Ben watched the water run down her collarbone and towards her breasts and he swallowed deeply. 

“Close your eyes,” she said after another painstakingly long moment. He didn’t wait for more instructions and did as he was told. Rey directed him under the water and combed his hair with her fingers, making his whole-body tingle. Then, with his eyes still closed, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he felt her press her warm mouth against his. 

Ben snapped, and pushing her back against the wall, he slid his hands down her thighs and hoisted her up. She gasped at the sudden new position and altitude and wrapped her legs around his hips for support. He rolled his hips forward, and this time it was Rey’s turn to moan. 

“O-Oh, Ben,” she gasped. 

With her back pressed against the wall and arms draped around his neck, she rested her forehead against his. Her eyes were hazy, and Ben knew she was done playing around. He made sure her legs were fastened around him before releasing his hands from her hips so he could push down his sopping pants.

Then he braced his palms on the walls before pushing into her. He started gently, with slow, lazy thrusts that made Rey’s back arch and jaw drop. Her eyes closed tightly as he rocked against her, resting his face in her neck. Rey whined and scraped her nails down his back in a desperate attempt to regain control. 

“B-Ben…” she panted heavily. 

He knew. He knew what she wanted but needed to hear her say it. 

“What?” he rasped, his thrusts coming in deliberate yet relentless waves. She whined, but he wasn’t giving in that easy. “What, Rey?” he repeated, pulling his face back to meet her eyes.

The shower was becoming steamy and their breathing grew short as Rey opened her eyes to gaze back at Ben. Her lips were parted, and Ben resisted the urge to kiss her. Condensation ran down her face, and with every pump of his hips she made a soft moan, clutching him urgently. 

“What do you want?” he teased, eyes begging for her to play along. Rey was torn between embarrassment and desire, and it didn’t take long for her to choose. 

“I want you,” she gasped. 

“Say my name,” he breathed, grinding into her a little harder. She flushed. 

“I w-want you… Ben,” she corrected with a stammer. Ben bit his lip and began to thrust harder, faster. Rey tilted her head back and rested it against the wall. That was no good. Ben scowled and pulled her face back, away from the wall, and rested it against his forehead. 

Then, reaching out to her with his mind, they connected, and he could practically feel the pleasure waves that he was sending through her body. 

“Y-You’re … so … p-perfect,” he stuttered, closing his eyes. His legs wavered as he delivered the last thrust that sent them both into oblivion, and fireworks blinded his vision. His body shook with pleasure as waves of relief rushed over him. 

When he was finally steady, he opened his eyes and lowered Rey to her feet. She held his shoulders for support, and he kissed her lovingly, his hands gliding over her wet skin. 

“Well,” she breathed heavily. “It looks like you can be motivated to get out of bed after all.”

Ben’s face flushed. “So are we going to do this every day?” he inquired. 

Rey laughed and pushed his shoulder lightly. But she didn’t answer either, before grabbing a towel and stepping out of the shower. Ben raised an eyebrow. Maybe getting up in the mornings wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm shipping these two even harder IN SPITE OF the ending of TROS. I must be crazy. 
> 
> But if you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts! I love hearing from you guys 🥰


End file.
